postnomadichalfvampiricfandomcom-20200213-history
Stiles Stilinski
Stiles Stilinski is one of the main protagonists of Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric. He is from MTV's Teen Wolf and portrayed by Dylan O'Brien. He currently lives in Beacon Hills and attends Beacon Hills High School. Stiles is Scott McCall's best friend and the son of Sheriff Stilinski. He is romantically involved with Summer Blake, though they aren't sure whether they are an official couple or not. He is a human with no supernatural abilities. Main Article: Stiles Stilinski Relationships Stiles' mother is deceased, but he lives with his father. His best friend is Scott McCall and he has romantic feelings towards Summer Blake. Summer Blake Stiles and Summer have a special relationship. Stiles was approached by Summer when he was walking with Scott and discussing Laura Hale's corpse. This was after Scott and Stiles joked about staring at her. Stiles made a comment that Summer smells like vanilla to Scott. Stiles and Summer had a movie and pizza night at his house one night. She has called Stiles "Batman" a few times and he has called her "Catwoman". They often hold hands and hug. Stiles cares deeply for her and always checks on her to make sure she is okay. While she was thirsty, Stiles took her out of the school, risking his own life. In the school, Stiles pulled Summer into a locker with him to hide. Stiles didn't want Summer to go after the alpha with Scott. He feared for her safety. When she returned injured, he became furious at Scott. While drunk, Stiles described Summer when talking about how much he likes girls. During Scott's lunacy, Stiles gets very angry at him for making advances on Summer. He later confesses his feelings for her. He is devastated when she runs away. When she runs off, Stiles feels responsible and sets out with Derek and Scott to find her. They save her life. She kisses him after she healed from her arm wound. He cheered in the hallway afterwards. After Summer returns to Beacon Hills from Phoenix, Stiles respects her wish to think about a possible relationship. They kiss anyways, though they are interrupted by Scott. Stiles makes a negative comment about Summer's driving speed. Along with Derek, they discover who the alpha is. Stiles risks his own life to make sure she doesn't drink blood. Later, he traps her in a circle of mountain ash. Summer leaves Beacon Hills, breaking it off with Stiles. He becomes devastated. He lost sleep while she was gone and even kept her SD card which she had destroyed after breaking up with him. Scott McCall Scott McCall is Stiles' best friend. They attend Beacon Hills High School together. Stiles helped Scott through his first steps as a werewolf. Scott teased Stiles about looking at Summer then they both argued about staring at her. Scott and Stiles have every class together. They are adventurous. They decided to go dig up Laura Hale's body in the woods together. Scott teased Stiles about liking Summer. Stiles was not impressed when Scott forced him to drive a dying Derek Hale around Beacon Hills. Stiles launched Lacrosse balls at Scott when he was angry at him. In the school, Scott and Stiles worked together to make it out alive. Later, Stiles was angry at him for hurting Summer. While Scott was heartbroken over his break-up, Stiles, along with Summer, took him out to get drunk. Stiles and Scott did not get along at all while Scott was affected by the full moon. Stiles was furious at him, but continued to look out for him. Eventually, he got so angry that Scott kissed Summer that he brought a dog bowl with Scott's name on it. Scott interrupted Stiles and Summer having a moment. Scott warns Stiles that Stiles may not play Lacrosse if he doesn't attend the game. They constantly argue, but get along well overall. Lydia Martin Stiles does not interact with Lydia often in Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric. Stiles and Summer have discussed Lydia before, but they both seem to have some form of respect for her. Jackson Whittemore Jackson and Stiles do not get along at all. While trapped in the school, Jackson kept suggesting that Stiles call the police. Stiles refused and ended up trying to punch Jackson in the face. Allison Argent Stiles and Allison don't communicate much, but she has his phone number. They seem friendly with one another. Derek Hale Derek and Stiles do not like each other. Derek constantly threatens Stiles and they always bicker. Stiles voiced his distress in driving a dying Derek to safety. He also refused to cut off Derek's arm. Stiles called Derek "Sourwolf" after Derek told him to shut up outside of the school. Derek helped Stiles and Summer find Scott during the full moon. Stiles asked Derek to help find Summer. Stiles is truly grateful for Derek's help. Stiles annoyed Derek by forcing him to wear his shirts and threatening to alert his father of Derek's appearance in Stiles' house. Stiles referred to Derek as "Cousin Miguel" to Danny. Derek slammed Stiles' head into the steering wheel for the t-shirt incident. Derek told Stiles and Summer to escape the hospital immediately after he realized that his uncle is the alpha.Category:Character Category:Teen Wolf